This invention is directed to a sound producing device for a toy. The sound producing device is capable of emitting sounds of at least two different types. The sound producing device includes a member capable of moving in a first and second direction. In response to movement of the member in a first direction, a sound of a first type is emitted and in response to movement of the member in a second direction a sound of a second type is emitted.
Many sound producing devices for use with toys are known. These sound producing devices are normally capable of only emitting a single type of sound. By this it is meant that the device will emit a ringing sound, or will emit a clicking sound, or the like. Sound producing devices for toys which are capable of producing independent sounds of two different types normally are quite complicated in their construction. It is of course conceivable that two totally different sound producing mechanisms could be incorporated within a toy. Each of the mechanisms would be capable of producing a sound of one type differing from the sound produced by another of the mechanisms. This is considered to be disadvantageous in that it complicates the mechanism and in so complicating the mechanism increases production time, production costs, and therefore ultimate costs to the consumer.
In view of the above it is considered there exists a need for a sound producing device for a toy which is capable of producing at least sounds of two different types with the use of a simplified mechanism. Such a sound producing device should be susceptible to economical manufacture and be adaptable for use in a variety of different types of toys.